Finding my religion
by Geust
Summary: По заявке: У Финна снова религиозное прозрение, он решает стать священником. Курт пытается его отговорить


- Я решил, чем займусь, когда вы с Рэйчел отправитесь в свой Нью-Йорк, - сказал Финн за завтраком. Ему бы стоило сперва поведать свои планы на будущее родителям, чтобы они сказали свое решительное "нет", но они уже разъехались по работам, а Курт, вместо того, чтобы проявить к его судьбе живейший интерес, механически помешивал какао в чашке и качал карандашом над кроссвордом в газете, которую его отец опрометчиво оставил на столе.  
>- Уйду в монастырь, - продолжил Финн, сверля Курта взглядом, - выучусь на священника и буду нести людям просветление и закон божий.<br>- Угу, - невозмутимо ответил Курт. Он отложил ложку и осторожно втянул своё химическое, безкалорийное, безаппетитное, совсем никакое какао, продолжая смотреть в кроссворд. Финн ждал другой реакции - хотя бы встречного взгляда, но нет.  
>- Слово из пяти букв по вертикали: человек с ограниченными умственными способностями, - сказал Курт. - "Финн" не подходит. А, идиот! - И зачирикал карандашиком по газете. Бёрт, между прочим, очень не любил, когда кто-то кроме него заполнял кроссворд, а Курт делал это постоянно.<br>- Я, по твоему, идиот? - хмуро спросил Финн.  
>- Не больше, чем обычно, - ответил Курт. - Если тебе год назад было видение лика божьего на горелом тосте, это еще не повод бросать мирскую жизнь.<br>- Лик божий являет себя в самых неожиданных местах. В пустыне, там. В костре.  
>- Кому-то, вне сомнения, он его и в воде в сливном бачке являет. Только не всем требуется год, чтобы осознать, на что намекало это богоявление. И ты свой горелый тост, между прочим, съел! Неделю спустя! Вот это я считаю идиотизмом. А не то, что тебе на нем привиделось. У тебя ведь было несварение, да?<br>Финн промолчал. Курт наконец отложил газету и посмотрел на него.  
>- Послушай. Такие решения принимают не с бухты-барахты. Ты хотя бы определился с религией? Ты веришь в бога? Вправду веришь? В какого? Насколько сильно? Читал ли ты Библию? Можешь ли "Отче наш" пересказать наизусть? Как звали детей Адама и Евы?<br>- У них были дети? - искренне удивился Финн. - Я думал, у них были яблоки. И змей...  
>- Так, ясно.<br>Курт сделал решительный глоток какао и слизнул его остатки с губ. Лицо его приобрело выражение, которое иногда у Финна вызывало мурашки, - оно было какое-то сильно Бёртовское.  
>- В христианстве ты ноль, - сказал Курт. - Буддизм. Выбирай буддизм. Самая мирная и непротиворечивая из религий. Тебе подойдет как нельзя лучше.<br>Финн задумался. Буддизм ассоциировался у него... с ничем. Хотя нет. Рэйчел. Что-то говорила. И пыталась сидеть в позе лотоса. Но тут же подвернула ногу, так что даже не успела сесть ни в какую позу. Заставила дуть на лодыжку и приговаривать "У кошки боли, у собаки боли, у Рэйчи перестань". Финн отказался. Ведь это несправедливо - что кошка и собака ей сделали, чтобы у них болело вместо нее? Правда, спустя пару недель обдумывания этой ситуации он пришел к выводу, что Рэйчел выдумала свою подвернутую ногу, чтобы, значит, позаигрывать с Финном таким извращенным способом.  
>Нет, буддизм ему не нравился.<br>- Нет, - сказал он. - Не моё.  
>- Как раз твоё! Ты же хочешь в монастырь? Вот. Шаолинь. Как нельзя лучше.<br>А, Шаолинь! Да, это было бы круто. Он был бы как Стивен Сигал. Большой белый человек, наделенный силой дракона, хитростью лисицы и умом...  
>Курт беззвучно хихикал в чашку, щуря на Финна свои сине-зеленые глаза. Так, хитростью лисицы тут определенно наделен кто-то другой.<br>- Ну тебя на фиг, это серьезно! - возмутился Финн. - А ты надо мной смеешься.  
>- Вот видишь, Финн, - нельзя к религии относиться легкомысленно. Ну серьезно, что ты себе представлял под "стать священником"?<br>Что себе Финн представлял? Ну...  
>- ...Рэйчел тогда заставила меня нарядиться, помнишь? В костюм с белым воротничком. Я же был священником.<br>- Да, католическим священником. Твоя мама - протестантка. Думаешь, ей понравится, что ее сын сменил конфессию?  
>Финн задумался. Он и не знал, что мама, оказывается, протестантка. В детстве они ходили на воскресные службы, потом перестали. Ну, он знал, что она верит в бога. До сих пор молится за папу. А кому и по каким правилам - он не уточнял. Не интересовался.<br>- Почему такой выбор? - прервал его размышления Курт. - Почему ты вдруг решил стать священником? - Его какао почти кончилось.  
>Финн вздохнул и сцепил руки на столе.<br>- Ну чтобы я был кем-то... не обычным, - сказал он. Курт удивленно поднял бровь. - Потому что вы с Рэйчел уедете. Я останусь. Я могу работать у Бёрта в мастерской, или могу выбрать какой-то государственный колледж... но вы станете там звездами, станете заметными, необычными - не такими, как были бы здесь... А если я стану священником, это будет очень необычно, да? - Прежде чем Курт придумал, что ответить, он продолжил: - И еще девчонки. Они так достают. Та же Рейчел. Сперва манят-манят, а потом бац! Мы, типа, встречаемся, но секса у нас не будет. И Куинн такая же. Это что вот за дела, а? А священникам, им же это не надо? Типа, им нельзя, и все такое.  
>- Католическим. Да, - сказал Курт - почему-то тихо. - Они дают обет безбрачия. Но это не значит, что у них всё отмерзает там внизу, как только они видят распятие.<br>- Хм.  
>- То есть это не гарантия от стремления к девчонкам. Просто они себя контролируют. Ну, должны.<br>- Хм.  
>И тут, значит, нет радикального решения для многих проблем, подумал Финн. А он-то считал, что религия имеет ответы на все вопросы. Типа, как перестать беспокоиться и начать жить. Или это тот дядька написал, которого мама иногда перечитывает.<br>- То есть это у них как, например, вот как у нас: родители поженились, и мы, типа, братья, и ты ко мне поэтому больше никакого такого особенного интереса не имеешь, потому что бац - и стало нельзя? - ни с того ни с сего ляпнул Финн. Ему нужны были понятные жизненные аналогии. И еще ему показалось, что Курт готов был вскочить с места, но сдержался.  
>- Финн... - только и выдохнул он, и левый глаз его заметно дернулся. - Финн! Что за... Ты вообще... ты вообще как мыслишь, я всегда хотел знать. Ой нет, не объясняй.<br>- Ты просто скажи: я мыслю верно? То есть мне это не поможет? Ну, стать священником?  
>Курт глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул. Закрыл глаза, открыл глаза. Посмотрел на стол, посмотрел на Финна.<br>- Нет, не поможет. Не избавиться от мыслей о девчонках, не стать необычным, не донести до людей свет божий. Поищи себе мирскую профессию. В Нью-Йорке.  
>И протянул Финну руку ладонью вверх. И улыбнулся. И добавил:<br>- Да?  
>Финн молча улыбнулся в ответ и пожал его руку. Римский воротничок пошел бы Курту больше, тем более с девчонками у него проблем не будет.<p> 


End file.
